NIGHT
by Mobygirl
Summary: Il fait nuit. J'ai froid , je n'aime pas cet endroit. Enfaite je me demanderais bien ce que je fais ici , mais je le sais déjà. Je suis là à cause de toi. Je t'attend , et tu ne reviens pas. Tu crois que c'est possible? Devenir folle d'amour? KakashixOCC
1. La Lettre

Naruto & toute la bande ne sont pas ma propriété exclusive ce qui est bien dommage en ce qui concerne un certain Hatake Kakashi , sur ce , ( ce ou ceux ?) Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Il fait nuit. J'ai froid , je n'aime pas cet endroit.

Enfaite je me demanderais bien ce que je fais ici , mais je le sais déjà. Je suis là à cause de toi. Je t'attend , et tu ne reviens pas.  
_Elle est belle la vie hein ?_

J'ai toujours détesté la nuit. Il fait noir et par déduction logique je n'y vois rien. Je ne suis pas un loup moi. Il fait froid aussi , ma peau frissonne alors que la brise glacée parcours la peau dénudée de mon bras et effleure mon épaule. En moins poétique on pourrait dire je me les pèle grave. Ou encore qu'il y a du vent , que je n'ai pas pris de veste et que je suis totalement idiote de sortir _pour_ toi. C'est ce que tu dirais toi.  
Tu n'es pas vraiment quelqu'un de poétique. Tu ne fais pas vraiment dans le style. Tu ne t'appelle pas Gai Maito.  
Mais tu n'es pas grossier non plus , tu ne fais pas loubard , tu n'es pas un rebel.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'attend. T'attendrais-je si tu n'étais pas ce que tu es ? Certainement pas non. Voilà une de mes réponses qui t'aurait fait rire. Oui tu sais lorsque tes épaules tressautent et que tes yeux ont cet éclat pétillant qui vaut tout l'or du monde. C'est tellement dur de te faire rire. Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne , cela a toujours été dur.

Mais ça serait tellement moins dur si tu étais présent nom de dieu.

Tu sais que ça va faire environ quatre mois que je t'attend ?  
(Non très exactement , cela va faire quatre mois , deux semaines et six jours. )

Tu es partis un dimanche si tu veux tout savoir. Je t'imagine sourire alors que je te raconte tout ça.  
Dis , comment crois tu que nous allons nous retrouver ? J'en rêve très souvent. Lorsque je suis assoupie , lorsque je n'ai rien à faire. Je grimpe à ma fenêtre et m'allonge sur le toit. De là , je vois les étoiles. Je vois la tour de l'Hokage , je vois les terrains d'entraînement , je vois la forêt et je vois ton visage dans le ciel. Puis je nous vois nous.  
Je serais assise près de la pierre de commémoration , un brin d'herbe fraîche entre les lèvres à rêver de toi. J'entendrais un bruit sourd au loin. Croyant que c'était ta venue tant attendue je soupirerais d'un air très las et fermerait les yeux pour mieux voir ton visage. Je sentirais alors tes lèvres démasquées contre mon épaule nue. J'ouvrirais les yeux , choquée d'être ainsi touchée et je te verrai enfin toi et ton regard dénué d'expression ... non , tendre de braise. On s'embrasserait ensuite puis entamerait une longue valse alors que je pleurerais contre ton épaule. Tu me dirais que tu m'aime et je te dirais que je t'aime. Personne ne viendrais interrompre ce si beau moment.  
J'imagine que tu dois bien rigoler en voyant ça. Figure toi que moi aussi. Je suis le spécimen de la gente féminine le plus stupide au monde tu sais?  
Enfin , je regarde les étoiles et je me sent un peu moins idiote.  
C'est tellement beau la vie vue d'ici. Tu n'es jamais venu. Tu as d'ailleurs tord. mais tout les deux on sait très bien que nous n'aurions pas regardé les étoiles si tu serais monté avec moi. C'est d'ailleurs ça j'imagine qui t'as fait refuser. Quel dommage.

Lorsque je m'ennuie , je rejoins parfois la grande pierre des ninjas. Depuis que je n'y vois plus ta silhouette parfaitement dessiné depuis le chemin, je t'avoue que j'y vais moins souvent. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? C'est une sorte de compliment que je te fais là. Tu as de quoi être flatté.

J'en peux plus de t'attendre. Je crois sincèrement que je vais devenir folle ! Tu crois que c'est possible ? Devenir folle d'amour ? M'appellera t-on Naru la folle ? Si tu reviens je te promet que je ne serait pas folle. Du moins je le cacherait comme je le faisait lorsque tu étais près de moi. Tu es surpris hein ? Tu ne t'en doutais pas que j'étais folle de toi ! Hé oui , je suis une très bonne actrice.

Mais encore faudrait t-il que j'ai envie de jouer.

Tu me manque. C'est terrible le nombre de phrase cliché que je peux sortir en pensant à toi. Mais si ces phrases ont étés inventées il y a une raison. Tu veux savoir laquelle ?

Elles sont cruelles de vérité. amère de vérité même.

_Tu me manque_ : c'est triste de vérité , c'est douloureux de vérité. J'en aurait presque envie de hurler. Ça fait mal au cœur. Tu sais , lorsque le cœur se serre , se serre , encore. C'est le même effet que lorsque tu étouffes. Horrible sensation que d'être accro à toi. Je devrais te détester , tu as de la chance que je t'aime finalement.

Le plus douloureux est sûrement l'ignorance. Non ce n'est pas tant l'ignorance qui est douloureuse , ce sont les questions qu'elle soulève.

M'auras tu oublier ?  
Vas tu revenir au bras d'une jeune fille ?  
Vas tu revenir en pièce  
Ne vas tu pas revenir du tout ?  
Vas tu me trouver laide ? M'ignorer ?  
Vas tu tomber amoureux d'une autre , et t'excuser ?

Non tu ne t'excuseras pas. Tu n'es pas comme ça , et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

L'ignorance soulève les questions , les questions soulève la peur.

Pourquoi ne reviens tu pas ? L'angoisse soulève le caprice. Sais-tu que mon for intérieur, en ce moment même, tape du pied par terre et te hurle de revenir ? malheureusement tu n'entend pas. Moi si , et s'est fichtrement déroutant d'entendre son for intérieur parler.

Je commence à avoir de plus en plus froid. Marrant comme la température chute la nuit. Je n'aime pas la nuit. Et pourtant elle te ressemble. Alors je devrais l'aimer. Tu es aussi impénétrable que la nuit , aussi imperturbable , aussi froid que la nuit lorsqu'on ne te connait pas.  
Dois-je apprendre à connaitre la nuit pour l'aimer un jour?

Tu voudras bien m'apprendre à aimer la nuit avec toi ?


	2. Epilogue

_**La longue lettre de Naru Hashi fut déchirée le lendemain avant qu'elle ne la poste au camp militaire où il se trouvait. **_

_**On la retrouva dans la poubelle à coté d'une multitude de vieilles affaires inutiles . La raison de ce gâchis de papier n'a jamais été explicitement justifiée mais chacun sait que c'est cette nuit là qu'il est revenu. Et que depuis Naru aime la nuit depuis le lit de Kakashi Hatake**_

* * *

Voilà , je m'ennuyais , et en plus j'avais une envie viscieuse de faire un texte à la première personne du singulier. Bon ok , ça ne parle pas énormement de Kakashi Hatake , je le reconnais , mais comme je me suis inspiré du personnage pour écrire ... puis si vous y réfléchissez ça ne parle pas des masses de naruto non plus ^^ ! Donc j'espère que vous avez appréciez , moi ça m'a plutôt plu par rapport aux espèces de fic-roman-fleuve surchargés et kitsch que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent. Bonne semaine à tout le monde & à la prochaine !

Moby'G


End file.
